Dick Grayson (Free For All)
|} Dick Grayson was formerly the first Boy Wonder, but later became the young adult guardian of Bludhaven and assistant of Batman. He currently has four incarnations. Background Dick Grayson was born with two loving parents in a circus, being one of three of The Flying Graysons, an acrobatic team made to entertain. Though, one fateful day ended with a mugger gunning down Dick's parents, leaving him a depressed orphan. That was until Bruce Wayne decided to adopt him, revealing to him that he was Batman, Gotham's protector, and wants Dick to become Batman's sidekick. Grayson accepted and became the first Robin. A decade later, Dick quit and became his own superhero, Nightwing, made to assist Batman and guard one of Gotham's sister cities, Bludhaven. He later formed the legendary teenage superhero group, the Teen Titans, and became the leader, having a relationship with Barbara Gordon (formerly) and Starfire. Abilities & Equipment Due to being an act in a circus, Dick was always an extremely good acrobat, able to perform several flips and jumps without breaking a single sweat. After his training with Batman, he became an extremely good detective, crime fighter, and martial artist, getting at his physical peak at an extremely young age. Being apart of the Bat Family, Grayson has a large array of gadgets. As Robin, he had almost all gadgets Batman has, but as Nightwing, he had a pair of metallic batons with taser talons strapped to the front, making a pair of escrima tasers. He also has a shuriken-like projectile called wing-dings as well as a collection of explosives. Role in A Dark Wonder Patrolling the streets of Bludhaven, Nightwing sees how a group of thugs are breaking into an office. He takes down the thugs only to get a call from Batman, asking him to come to Gotham to stop a robbery, as Batman himself is busy with Bane. Nightwing makes his way over to Gotham to see that Deathstroke is attempting to assassinate Gotham's mayor, as the robbery was just a set up by his henchmen. Nightwing stops Slade just in time, only for a chase sequence to be born, leading into the sewers. Deathstroke, knowing Killer Croc is in there, climbs his way out and blocks Nightwing in via debris. The only explosive that could blow up the debris is a bomb that can only explode on a 2 minute timer, so Nightwing must stand his ground from an invicible Croc for 2 solid minutes. Nightwing finally gets out of the sewers, blocking Killer Croc's way, and goes after Slade, who turns out to be working with Wintergreen. Nightwing beats them both and returns to Bludhaven. Intro/Outro Super Move Traits and Intercarnations *'Comics: '''The gadgets look like the way they appear in the comics. *'Batman: The Animated Series:' Nightwing's gadgets look like the ones in the cartoon and he has a glide suit. *'Teen Titans (TV Show):' Nightwing's batons are replaced with a staff. *'Arkhamverse:''' All gadgets resemble the one's from the game and Nightwing's moves are executed similarly to the Arkhamverse Nightwing. Category:Males Category:Injustice: Free For All Category:Vigilante (Free For All) Category:Heroes